Brothers
by The Dragon's Scribe
Summary: How deep does a bond between brothers look? One-shot. Nominated for Best Tragedy/Angst.


**A/N: This came to mind while listening to Paint It Black (Apocalyptica version)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

Stars shined down on a city with equally bright lights from every building. The main streets were crammed with cars. The sounds of the bustling city were loud, buildings rose like great pillars out of the glimmering sea of cars. The city was true to its description: The City That Never Sleeps. On winding back roads, where no cars ventured, a red speeding craft wove its way through garbage.

Raphael leaned low over his shell cycle as he and his riding companion weaved between heaping piles of garbage. He wore his helmet; his companion did not have one. Orange mask tails flapped wildly in the wind. "Raphie, could you slow down? I'm starting to feel queasy…" Michelangelo moaned to his older brother.

Raph grinned back at his brother and the road slowly began to clear of debris as they rode on. "Nah, this is fun bro. Just learn to give yerself' t'the speed." He said, returning his gaze to the road.

"Nuh uh dude. It's kinda scary." Mikey said. Raph grinned wider. "Then tell me all about yer favorite prank bro. Share a few stories wid' me." He said. "An' tell me what yer plannin' so I can be prepared ya knucklehead."

Mikey laughed, forgetting about the speed they were going at. "Well bro, I think my favorite prank was when we were like six and I gave you spinach… but it wasn't really spinach." He said, grinning wide. "What the hell was it?" Raph asked. "Chicken." Mikey answered with a wider grin.

Raph gagged. "Green chicken? Damn Mikey, now I know why I had food poisoning for two weeks!" He said, but laughing. Mikey stared at him strangely. "Uh yeah, and that time I replaced all of Leo's blue stuff with pink! And the other time when I like fried Don's computers trying to make French fries! Oh and the time I traded your toothpaste with hot sauce and clogged all the drains except the toilet." Mikey laughed. Raph chuckled at the memory before stopping suddenly. "I don't remember that last one." He said. "You will bro!" Mikey laughed. "OW!" He shouted as Raph reached back to smack him upside the head.

"Mikey… ya love me right?"

"Uh yeah bro… you feeling okay?"

"Yes numbskull."

"Uh, Raph, could you slow down now? It's making me a bit nervous now." Mikey said. Raph chuckled. "If you hug me, you'll feel better, you'll be fine." Raph said. Mikey did so, and it worked for a short while.

"Could you please slow down dude?" Mikey asked, stretching out the 'please'. "Take off my helmet and put it on yourself, it's buggin' me." Raph said.

Mikey sighed in irritation and did so. "Now?

"I love ya Mikey."

"I love you too, Raph. Now slow down."

Mikey noticed the tears on Raph's cheeks. "Raph?" The older turtle closed his eyes. "Raph slow down!" Mikey cried, noticing that they were nearing impact with a concrete barrier.

"I can't."

Raph twisted in the seat and covered Mikey as they made impact. Mikey screamed.

Clouds blotted out the moon and stars. A light drizzle fell from the sky. Three trench coat clad figures stood under a tree in front of a headstone. The shortest one moved forward and knelt before the headstone, touching it with his hand.

Mikey had tears in his eyes, he let them run freely down his cheeks. "Hey Raphie… Don said the brakes failed… You saved me and sacrificed yourself for me…" Mikey rasped, tears blurred his vision and he couldn't continue.

Mikey cried out and hugged the headstone, sobbing. Donatello dropped next to him, hugging him with tears in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. Leonardo glanced behind him, as if expecting to see Raph twirling a sai grinning at them. Leo closed his eyes, holding back his own tears and knelt to take his little brothers in an embrace, rubbing their shells soothingly.

"Sh…It'll be okay." He whispered, not knowing what else to say other than that. Leo returned his gaze to the headstone. It read:

Here lies the bravest of warriors, and the strongest of brothers, Raphael Hamato.

Leonardo closed his eyes once more.

Mikey nuzzled himself against Leo's plastron.

"I think about how much I miss him, and start to feel sorry for myself...but then I think about all the people who never got the chance to meet him, and I start to feel sorry for them." Mikey whispered.

* * *

**A/N: R&R please...**


End file.
